


Mile High

by auspizien



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mile High Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auspizien/pseuds/auspizien
Summary: Sanji had always had a horrible fear of flying; the last thing he expected was for the stranger in the seat beside him to suggest such an effective solution. (zosan smut on a plane. that's it.)





	Mile High

Exhaling a slow controlled breath, Sanji continued wringing his hands nervously as he sat hunched in the waiting area while listening for the boarding call. Any second now the frumpy, eccentrically haired flight attendant would announce that they would begin letting passengers onto the rattly metal death trap that was to take Sanji back home to New York. Twelve long, exhaustive hours on a plane as he left the cobbled streets of Paris and returned to the tepid fall temperatures on the east coast.

Flying wasn't exactly one of his strong points.

Between the shuddering take offs where he was certain the plane was going to simply careen off the runway and crash, to the shaky turbulence that had the wings trembling in less than comforting ways, to the horrific landings that had them barrelling towards the earth at speeds that instantly made him nauseous. All in all he couldn't pinpoint exactly what he loathed most about flying, but it was a simple fact that he hated it.

Hands twisting nervously, Sanji wished above all else to be able to have a smoke to at least calm his nerves. Usually, he had one right before every flight – out near a designated smoking area – but this time he had been late and had rushed through security only to find out his flight had been delayed. So here he sat; nerves wracked, completely jittery, and craving a cigarette.

“We are now boarding passengers seats fifty through to thirty.” The atrociously dyed, red haired flight attendant nasally informed the passengers in French, “Please have your boarding pass and photo I.D. present.”

The woman began repeating the order in English and Sanji pulled out his pass and I.D. with shaking hands, affirming that his seat row was number 32 before pushing himself up with weak knees. Slinging his computer bag over a shoulder and righting his dishevelled blazer, he made his way into the forming line hoping no one noticed how affected he was.

As the line slowly moved forward Sanji idly wondered how soon he could ask a flight attendant for a glass of whisky to hopefully calm his nerves, or maybe plead with one of them for some pill to knock himself out. Surely the right concoction of muscle relaxants and alcohol would make him pass out for the twelve hours of torture awaiting him.

After getting his pass checked and walking the long, tunnel of doom to board the plane, Sanji soon found himself at his seat row that was completely unoccupied. Sliding in next to the window and shoving his bag under the seat in front of him, Sanji began to mentally prepare himself for the long journey ahead.

Resting his elbow on the window sill he stared out at the landscape, taking it all in as he was sure it would be a while until he saw it again. Losing himself in his thoughts, people continued to board, taking their time as they put luggage away over head and worked out seating arrangements. As the front of the plane started boarding Sanji found himself still with two empty seats to his right.

Part of him was relieved that he was going to be able to enjoy the twelve hours without anyone crowded up against him or privy to his freak outs throughout the flight. Though at the same time having someone next to him did tend to take the pressure off. It was honestly a double edged sword; be judged but be comforted, or be alone and completely on edge?

As the last of the passengers were settling Sanji glanced up distractedly as he noted someone making their way to the back end of the plane. Clearly a passenger with his erratically dyed green hair, exotically tanned skin, and a ratty old backpack slung over his shoulder. A bored, disconcerted expression was plastered on the man's rugged face as he continued down the isle not bothering to apologize as his pack kept hitting passengers in the face.

What an ass.

Sanji rolled his eyes and turned away, glaring down at his hands that were still nervously clasped in his lap, the urge to have a smoke only getting worse as his anxiety grew. Starting to pick at a cuticle in hopeful distraction, he noted someone stopped in front of his seat row and glanced up to see the jerk from a moment earlier. Without the obstruction of the seats the man was quite a sight.

Jeans that were just as tatty as his pack were slung low on his tapered hips, held up solely by a belt with a gaudy sword buckle. The man shucked his pack off and tucked it under the seat as Sanji eyed the white V-neck that was doing the man amazing justice as it clung to every curve and bulge perfectly. With a grunt he grabbed the seat in front of him – careless of the man sitting there – and used it to swing himself into the isle seat, releasing it with a snap as it jarred the man in front of him.

Yup. Complete asshole.

Not even concerned with the disgruntled noise the man in the seat in front made, the punk began doing up his seat belt before adjusting his shirt and giving Sanji a helpful view of his lower abdomen and perfect black treasure trail that slithered under his jeans. Containing a heavy sigh Sanji tried not to think about the fact that he was going to get to sit next to this hot albeit jerk-wad of a man for the next twelve hours.

Scowling, he turned away and looked back out the window, decidedly ignoring the man. With a jarring jerk the plane began rumbling into motion and even though it was merely rolling across the tarmac Sanji could already feel the beginnings of nausea roiling in his stomach. Pointedly focusing out the window he ignored the soothing voice over the intercom as the flight attendant began going over the safety demonstrations.

Taking a steadying breath he kept his eyes glued on the horizon out the window as his hands found the arm rests at his sides and gripped them viciously. It seemed pointless, but if this plane was going down then he damn well wasn't going to be leaving this seat. Knuckles beginning to grow a faint white as he fought vigilantly to keep control of his breathing that desperately wanted to grow erratic.

“What's wrong with you?” The man grunted, drawing Sanji's attention as he whipped his head around to look at the other passenger whose left brow was raised condescendingly as he eyed Sanji's white knuckled grip. Arms crossed over his chest as his feet were kicked out comfortably in front of him; far too relaxed for what was about to happen.

“None of your business.” Sanji snapped, the plane continuing to get into position as his grip only tightened further on his arm rests. Screw the man and his attitude, he wasn't about to let the thug know how much this was affecting him right now. Both brows rose at Sanji's snappy response, but he dismissed it easily with a shrug and turned back to facing forward, adjusting the arms folded over his chest as he closed his eyes.

Seriously?!

Was the man seriously able to relax and get some sleep when this hunk of junk was about to attempt flight. How could he be so god damn calm about this; how could anyone on this plane be so fucking calm about this. Oh dear god, his breathing was picking up. The last fucking thing he needed was to have a panic attack while mid lift off.

Squeezing his own eyes shut worked for approximately two seconds before the darkness only worsened the nausea and he snapped them open one more. Glancing out the window as the airport was now a distant building near the end of the tarmac Sanji realized with growing horror that his time had essentially run out and the plane was bound to take off at any moment. Finally in position, the plane halted and the flight attendants made a final round making sure everyone had their seat belts on and their seat backs were up right.

When the stewards had finished their rounds and had returned to their own seats, the plane sat quietly for several seconds before the engines began roaring to life and the plane began inching forward on the runway. Cheeks puffing out in an exaggerated exhale, Sanji tried to brace himself for what was to come. Muttering beratingly to himself, “C'mon. Suck it up.”

The plane began to pick up speed, the scenery beyond the window was racing by, and his stomach was beginning to press into the back of his rib cage. Oh, the nausea was getting worse. A corded forearm reached across Sanji's field of vision and tugged the window down with finality and had Sanji jerking in shock as he turned to watch the man retake his seat.

“Don't look outside. It makes it worse.” Was all the man offered before turning back to his own devices and once more trying to sleep.

The action was jarring enough that it distracted the blond just long enough that he missed the sickening sensation of the tires leaving the ground, and by the time he was aware of his surroundings the horrible weightless moment of flight had already happened. With the initial take off over he managed to calm himself by a wide margin, but still continued to stay rigid as they finished their ascent above the clouds.

~X~

It wasn't long until the seat belt sign turned off and all the passengers collectively seemed to relax and begin to make themselves more comfortable for the long flight ahead. Chairs leaning back, tray tables coming down, and many people starting to watch a movie of some sort to pass the time. By the time the plane had levelled out Sanji had just finally managed to pry his stiff hands from where they had been gripped.

The green-haired delinquent took the sign turning off as a go ahead to divest himself of the last bit of courtesy he had as he put up the arm rest separating him from the middle seat, proceeded to kick off his shoes and then swing his stinky, worn out sock feet up onto the vacant seat. Leaning against his seat back with his arms crossed, he shut his eyes once more as Sanji was left with a near lap full of feet. Eyeing the holes worn through the white socks that were a disturbing shade of brown, he grouched, “Fucking seriously?”

All he got in return was a small smirk.

~X~

For what felt like several hours Sanji desperately tried to distract himself; first by turning on a movie and lasting about twenty minutes in before the movement of the plane made it nearly impossible, and then attempting a nap that wound up with himself jerking awake after five minutes. A near eternity later the stewardess had finally made her way to Sanji's seat with the cart full of beverages, handing the green-haired man his requested water before looking at Sanji expectantly. Sanji couldn't even calm himself enough to take in how gorgeous the red haired woman was as his mind was focused to one very desperate need.

“Scotch please.” Sanji ordered as he handed the woman his credit card with a trembling hand, “Neat.”

Nodding politely, she swiped the card through her portable reader, handed it back, and then immediately went about making his drink. Handing it to him a moment later in a nice glass with a napkin along side it. Sanji had barely gotten his hands on it and nodded in gratitude before he was downing three large gulps in desperation.

The third was a little too rushed and he found his throat aching from the burn as he put the half finished scotch down on his tray table and blinked through watering eyes. Swallowing one last time, Sanji was relieved to find that the numbing effects of the alcohol helped a little to quiet the panicked voices in his head, but not entirely. Setting about sipping on his drink as he waited for the more potent effects that would no doubt kick in eventually.

“Hard stuff, huh?” Came a grunted comment from Sanji right, glancing at the man that was eyeing the drink and had clearly seen Sanji's embarrassing, barely concealed coughing fit. Not even bothering to let himself get embarrassed at this point he just offered a polite nod in response, floundering before eventually finding his voice.

“Helps with the nerves.” Sanji explained tersely, fingers thrumming across the plastic tray table as the other hand kept a vice grip on his drink as though it were his last life line to sanity.

“Shit brand though.” The green haired man noted with a shrug, taking another sip of his water and keeping his gaze fixed ahead of himself with a bored expression.

“Yeah...” Sanji agreed quietly, a little surprised that the man knew he liquors so well, and also a little flummoxed at the awkwardly offered comfort that man had been attempting since the flight had started. The smallest traces of a smile quirking the corner of his mouth as he realized the thug wasn't as grouchy as he seemingly led on.

~X~

Sanji's drink was gone and it was clear that it would be quite some time before the dinner cart made its way down the isle and he would be able to get a much needed refill. The scotch he had managed to have had helped drastically, but he felt that one more might dull his senses enough to allow him to fall asleep. Something he would love to do so that he wouldn't be nearly as exhausted when he arrived back home.

It had been twenty dull minutes as he tipped his empty glass back for the third time in a vain attempt to get any residual liquor from the bottom despite it being bone dry at this point. Placing it back on the table dejectedly as a motion to his right had him glancing over at the man that had awoken from his second nap this flight; Sanji was trying to contain his resentment.

Sitting with a leg crossed underneath him, he faced Sanji as he held up a deck of cards that he had presumably pulled from his dirty, old backpack. The edges of cardboard were worn and filthy as it seemed that the pack had gotten a lot of use over the years, “Wanna play?”

Sanji was quiet for several moments, a little taken aback by the sudden nice nature of the other man, before finally responding, “Yeah, okay.”

“What's your poison?” The guy offered and he shucked the deck free and began effortlessly shuffling them in his hands as Sanji too turned in his seat to face him. Crossing both his legs under him as they left the middle seat open to play on as the man continued sharply, “You look like a gin guy.”

“I've played once or twice.” Sanji offered, taking a relieving breath as the conversation and the distraction of the prospect of cards was beginning to help with the tension running down his back.

“What's your name?” The green-haired man asked simply, eyes locked on Sanji's as he gave a jerking nod with his head in interest.

“Sanji.” Sanji finally managed through a quiet breath, “Yours?”

“Zoro.”

They played several rounds as they discussed minor details about their lives, like what they had each been doing in France, and what they were doing in New York. Careers, and family were also tentatively shared before they both eventually found a similar interest in martial arts and rambled on about it until Sanji had completely lost track of time.

The man had a dry wit that was as irresistibly charming as it was infuriatingly crass, though despite that Sanji found himself cracking a smile at everything he said. Becoming more relaxed by the minute as they continued to chat and he found that his first impression of the man had been entirely wrong. While he was a very abrasive person on the outside, he seemed to have a polite, kind demeanour that was just occasionally shadowed by his oblivious nature.

What Sanji had mistaken for intentional rudeness had really just been childish ignorance.

Reaching out to take the hand of cards Zoro had just dealt him, Sanji leaned back to once more rest against the closed window behind him as he reached up to loosen his tie. Crooking a finger in the knot and pulling it to the side, Sanji revelled in the fact that it was probably the first time on a flight he had relaxed his tie for a reason other than stress. Mostly, he was adjusting his tie in cold sweat while panicking to himself, but this time he found himself simply loosening it out of comfort as the cabin had grown a little too warm.

Hand falling away to adjust the cards in his hands, he ignored the way the other man's eyes had followed the motion with what seemed an almost heated stare. Forcing himself to look at his cards intently as he fought a blush off his cheeks, berating himself for even thinking that he had seen anything in the man's gaze other than simple attentiveness.

~X~

After enough games that Sanji had lost count, the dinner cart had finally made its way to them and handed them each their food as Sanji eagerly ordered another drink. Tentatively poking at his mediocre meal that left much to be desired as his stomach still wasn't feeling entirely too keen on the idea of food. Managing a couple bites in between large gulps of his drink as they continued their small talk.

“So you're scared of flying, huh?” Zoro finally broached the subject he had politely been avoiding, stabbing a piece of his dinner with unnecessary vigour and ripping a hearty chunk off with his teeth. Chewing a little too loudly for Sanji's tastes as he talked around his food like the heathen that he was, “Always this bad?”

“Kinda, this...” Sanji admitted regretfully, not exactly liking that he was admitting his weakness to the tough guy, “This is a little bit worse than usual.”

“How so?” Zoro asked around a mouthful of pasta, not entirely flattering, but after four hours with the man he was beginning to notice that the man honestly didn't care. It was endearing in disgusting sort of way; if you were into plebeian brutes who had the table manners of a five year old...

“Usually I have a smoke, or take a sleep-aid before hand to calm me down.” Sanji explained casually, idly watching as the man finished off his dinner in two gargantuan bites hat left his cheeks stuffed, “But I was in a rush, so no chance to sedate myself.”

“Huh.” Zoro intoned simply, somehow managing to swallow his food as he rolled up the packaging from his dinner and tucked it in the seat pocket in front of him in disinterest. Feigning boredom before he glanced over and offered, “There's other ways to sedate yourself.”

“Not really in the mood for getting knocked out.” Sanji countered dryly with a snort, taking a sip of his small ration of scotch as he certainly hoped that wasn't what the man was suggesting. Though it was an option that had honestly never occurred to him before... However, Zoro would still likely get in a lot of trouble no matter how willing Sanji might be.

“Not entirely what I had in mind.” Zoro grunted back with a soft grin, still watching Sanji carefully before asking innocently, “Ever been a mile high?”

The question caught Sanji off guard initially as his slightly alcohol addled brain immediately responded with a confused yes considering they were in the sky, before the more rational part caught on to the innuendo and he mentally smacked an embarrassed hand over his face. Choking back a chuckle at the very idea of him ever doing something like that; no matter how enticing the movies made it look.

“Naw,” Sanji shook his head, tilting his glass at an angle and watching as the amber liquid followed the motion as he replied dully, “Always too jittery; how am I supposed to get hard when I'm pretty sure I'm seconds from death.”

“So?” Zoro snorted.

“What do you mean 'so'?” Sanji scoffed outrageously, placing his drink back down levelly on the table as he gifted the man with a sardonic look, “I'm about to die; I'm not about to bone someone.”

“That's even more of a reason to do it.” Zoro countered with a chuckle, offering a half-hearted shrug in defence of his argument as he continued, “Hell, a good fuck would probably calm you down better than any cigarette or drug would.”

“You make a good point,” Sanji conceded, a hint of scathing sarcasm slipping through as he glanced around derisively, “But in case you haven't noticed; not exactly a plethora of people I know here that I can fuck.”

A large grin was playing at Zoro's lips as he watched Sanji heatedly, “You know me.”

“Ah...” Sanji noted softly, slack jawed as he mouthed uselessly for what exactly he was supposed to say to that. Was Zoro implying what he thought he was? Or was this just a joke? Sanji could hardly deny the attraction that had been obvious between them since they had first sat next to each other, but maybe it was just in his head.

“Is that an offer?” Sanji finally managed, hoping he didn't sound too desperate so he still had the option to opt out at the last moment if Zoro was indeed just having him on. Though it seemed that all his worry was completely pointless as a pleased grin spread across Zoro's face and he cast a furtive glance around them.

“Accepting?”

“Oh, yeah? Genius?” Sanji mocked in a condescending tone, the more rational side of him thankfully taking over to keep him from blabbering like a horny idiot, “And what are you gonna use for lube?”

Without even missing a beat, the other man snatched up his backpack and quietly rooted around in the top pocket as Sanji's brows climbed into his hair line. Not only would be impressed if the man had lube that he had somehow managed to get past security, but he would also be pretty damn take aback at the audacious confidence of the other man that he thought he'd be getting laid on the flight.

Whipping something out of his bag to flash at Sanji, it took the blond several moments to recognize the minute tub of Vaseline in the man's hand. Obviously travel sized and meant to be used for chapped lips, Sanji couldn't help but concede that it would work perfectly. Pocketing the makeshift lube, Zoro half pushed himself from his seat with a raised brow as he challenged, “Bathroom. Two minutes?”

Sanji just sat in his seat for a long moment wondering how on earth he had even gotten into this situation, let alone how crazy he was for even thinking of accepting. Floundering for several seconds as he glanced around and noted that the lights had been turned off a while ago and almost all the passengers were sleeping as they were still only half way to their destination; if there was ever a time to do it now would be it.

Looking back up at Zoro and meeting the gaze fiercely, he accepted, “Alright.”

Zoro's grin turned predatory as he fully got out of his seat and gifted Sanji with a final heated stare before he made his way down the isle and out of sight, leaving Sanji alone to panic at the decision he had just made. His earlier trepidation over flying having now been completely replaced with a sudden nervous sweat over what he had just agreed to. Hand gripping his half finished scotch in a white knuckled grip for an entirely different reason this time.

Sanji sat in his seat nervously, suddenly acutely aware of ever single flaw that he had going for him in one instant. He was disgustingly sweaty from this nerve wracking flight, his hair was a dishevelled mess, he'd gotten the chicken enchilada for dinner and washed it down with scotch; breathing into his hand he hastily sniffed hoping his breath wasn't too fucking obnoxious.

It couldn't be that bad since the man had been the one to offer and was clearly interested; if Sanji's nervous sweating hadn't been a giant turn off then perhaps not all was lost. It was the longest two minutes of his life, but the moment they were up he was tossing back the last of his drink with vigour and pushing himself out of his seat.

Careful not to wake anyone and pleased to see almost everyone seemed to be asleep. Even the stewardesses were no where to be seen as Sanji made his way down the isle towards the bathroom Zoro had headed towards, the employees probably off getting some rest before having to be up and serving breakfast in a few hours.

Knocking softly on the door, he watched as the occupied symbol slid away to reveal vacant and Sanji cast one last quick look around the plane to make sure no one had seen him before ducking inside. It was cramped to say the very least, but Zoro made quick work of fixing that as he crowded Sanji up against the door, sliding the lock back into place as he claimed Sanji's mouth in a feverish kiss.

Zoro tasted faintly of the pasta he had just eaten, but there was very poignant musk to the man that was deliriously delicious as Sanji couldn't help himself from tangling his hands in the short green locks and tugging him forward for more. Tongue lapping at the flavour as he could already feel the man's erection poking into his hip through the ratty jeans and he vaguely wondered just how long this encounter had been on the other man's mind.

Making quick work of Sanji's blazer, the lid on the toilet was already kicked down and Zoro threw Sanji's jacket aside on the seat before immediately turning to attack his shirt. Teeth and lips still worshipping Sanji's as his fingers began fiddling with the buttons in urgency but clearly was not making as much head way as he would have liked.

“Damn.” Zoro groaned in frustration as he began fumbling with the buttons on Sanji's shirt, “Why are you dressed like such a pompous fuck?”

“Cuz I am a pompous fuck.” Sanji bit back in annoyance, giving a punishing bite to the man's lower lip as he started working on the guy's belt, “What about you? What 90's punk music video did you crawl out of?”

“Original.” Zoro grunted, finally managing to get the final button undone and wrestling it off of the blond as his mouth dived down to make quick work of Sanji's unmarked chest. Biting and sucking playfully, making sure to leave marks as his hands took the liberty to caress his sides and feel up Sanji's back before dipping down to give his ass a hearty squeeze.

Tossing Zoro's belt aside on the steadily growing pile of clothing beside them, Zoro whipped his own shirt over his head as Sanji undid the zipper on the other man's jeans and reached in to take a pleasant grip on the heated cock waiting inside. The muscle hot and throbbing in his grip as he genuinely mourned the fact that their was simply no room in the stall for him to drop to his knees to worship such a fine specimen.

Instead opting for giving some playful strokes as Zoro began working Sanji's pants off in the same manner, however yanking them far lower as his hands began to venture around to somewhere different. Sanji let it go until the man's finger actually brushed up against his hole and he was jerking away.

“Woah, woah, woah.” Sanji groused in a hushed tone, pulling back from the other man indignantly only to be met with a confused and rather obstinate expression, “Who said you get to top?”

Zoro simply stared for a moment, clearly having not thought about the possibility of not being the one getting to do all the thrusting, leaning back slightly as he seemed to slowly realize that Sanji was being serious. Frowning for several moments before grunting, “Well... it's _my_ lube.”

“By that logic we should be putting it up _your_ ass.” Sanji scoffed, eyeing the other man expectantly as he made it clear he wasn't going to back down easily. In the end Sanji didn't really care, however the presumptuousness of the other man made him want to make him struggle a little.

“I-” Zoro floundered with a perplexed expression, glancing around for a hopeless moment before a thought struck him and he was leaning in with a grin, “It's a small room; stronger one has to lift the other.”

Sanji opened his mouth to immediately protest the claim, but the words died in his throat as it was very clear that when it came to upper body strength he was outmatched. Plus the prospect of having to hold up the heavy jerk was not entirely enticing...

“Yeah,” Sanji conceded with a half-hearted shrug, “Alright.”

“That was easy.” Zoro commented smugly, though the trace of annoyance to his tone was enough satisfaction for the blond as he shimmied his pants and boxers the rest of the way off and allowed himself to be lifted up and pinned to the wall by the other man's broad chest.

Long legs coming up to wrap around the green haired man's lean waist, and Sanji found himself in an incredibly comfortable position as Zoro made quick work of getting his fingers coated in lube before sliding one inside tentatively. A few gauging pokes before thrusting in fully with a satisfied noise and grin at Sanji's responsive whine of enjoyment. The blond already relaxing and arching into the finger that hardly provided enough stimulation.

“You're not as virgin tight as I thought you'd be.” Zoro mused with a chuckle as he continued to work his finger in and out of the blond, “It feels like you've done this before.”

“Of course I have.” Sanji grouched, keeping his eyes shut as he focused on the relieving sensations of the finger stretching him and reaching far deeper than his own could, “If I hadn't we would've been having a way different conversation other than, 'Do you have lube?'.”

“Fair.” Zoro noted idly, seeming too distracted with Sanji now to really care about the technicalities of their previous conversation. Already grabbing some more lubricant and coating more of his fingers, wiping the excess on his other palm as he set about stretching the blond further while teasing him with a few slick strokes to his cock.

By the third finger Sanji was beginning to get impatient as he had been stretched sufficiently that his body was actually craving something larger to be put inside him. It had been nearly too long and he found himself drooling at the breathless pleasure that was about to come; loving the rush that danced across his skin at the first push.

Zoro finally removed his fingers and Sanji found himself horribly empty as he felt the man adjusting under him as he slathered his own cock with a generous about of lube before turning his attention on Sanji. Tip of his cock pressing against Sanji's entrance as Zoro kept his gaze fixed upward as he watched Sanji with unnerving focus as he began to slowly push inside at a controlled pace.

For a long moment there was just the steady pressure of the large, soft head of the man's cock trying to press inside, until Sanji focused more intently on relaxing and something finally gave. The head suddenly popped inside past the first ring of muscle allowing the rest of the organ to slide in almost too swiftly as the jerking thrust had Sanji crying out in shock.

“AH--” Sanji's cry was cut off abruptly as Zoro's hand clamped over his mouth and they both stilled instantly, Zoro's arm around his waist rooting him to the man's lap as they both took the moment to steady their breathing and adjust. Sanji's eyes rolling into the back of his head as he felt the man's thick cock sitting far deeper than most, and definitely farther than any of his toys could ever reach.

Zoro slowly removed his hand as Sanji continued to struggle not to groan in agony as the stretch was an infuriating combination of skin tightening pleasure, and heart stopping pain. Several relaxing breaths later and he found himself sitting comfortably on the other man as the initial pain was leaving nothing but a primal need to be continually penetrated by the other man.

Opening his eyes to find a light sheen of sweat had formed on his brow, and looking down at Zoro with a sex fogged stare as he tightened around the man's dick with a smirk. Revelling in the surprised gasp the other man had to choke down before readjusting his grip on Sanji's hips as he clearly prepared himself to return the favour to the now playfully confident blond.

“Quiet.” Zoro urged breathlessly, slightly uncoordinated as he began moving again in slow, shallow thrusts that had Sanji keening and grinding back down eagerly, “Quiet; if they hear us it's all over.”

“Got it. Got it.” Sanji repeated mindlessly, already focused once more on the perfect slide of Zoro's thick, uncut cock sliding in and out of him as he bounced up and down on the man's lap. Nearly forgetting how mind-numbingly amazing it was to be on the receiving end once in a while as he wished they had a bed where he could properly ride the other man.

Zoro seemed to get the message however as he pinned him to the wall opposite the sink, hiked Sanji's legs up higher around his waist as he began sharp, eager thrusts into the blond's pliant body. Each thrust getting inches deeper than the blond expected each time and had him biting his lower lip to keep from screaming in pleasure at each reality altering thrust.

Hips snapping in a perfect rhythm as Sanji just allowed himself to be lost to the motions as he focused solely on the pleasure before Zoro adjusted his grip. Switching it up, Zoro hiked Sanji's legs up over his shoulders as he kept the blond perfectly pinned to the wall and the angle of his thrusts changed dramatically. The essence of each motion was to incite an orgasm rather than just simple pleasure.

“You're flexible.” Zoro commented heatedly, his words coming out in an appreciative groan as his hands gripped Sanji thighs needfully as his thrusts began to shakily lose their rhythm once or twice. Each motion had Sanji's toes grazing the roof of the small bathroom, and his hands kept slipping from where he had them pressed against the wall behind him.

“Thanks.” Sanji managed, barely getting the word out as he blindly reached a hand out for the source of the man's voice and slammed their lips together. Needing to kiss, and breath the air coming from the man that was currently knocking it out of him at the very same moment with each perfectly punctual thrust.

Once Zoro got Sanji situated in a position where he could hold the blond up with mostly the wall alone and his hips, he let a free hand fall to Sanji's dick and began stroking it in time with each pound into the blond. It wasn't long before pre-cum was leaking from the head of his dick and Sanji's mind was swimming in a sea of desire as he fought against every fibre of his being to keep from coming prematurely; not wanting the amazing sensations to end, not wanting to come back to reality.

“I'm – I'm close.” Sanji warned breathlessly, not entirely sure why it mattered but needing Zoro to know that at this point it was all Sanji could do to keep himself from coming all over the both of them. However, it seemed to be the sign Zoro had been holding off for as he finished off with three deep, primal thrusts; the last one pinning Sanji painfully to the wall as Zoro grinded in as deep as possible.

Reaching places inside Sanji that had not been fucked in a very long time – if ever – as he felt the pulsating sensation of the man cumming inside. Each jerk of the man's cock twitching perfectly against his prostrate and a final tug had him cumming explosively over Zoro's hand as he curled into the man's shoulder and bit his lip to keep from screaming in ecstasy. The trembling racking his body continued long after both had finished their release and they both still remained numbly intertwined in the small compartment.

Both continued to gasp in exhaustion, the effort to keep their breaths as quiet as possible making it infinitely more difficult as they each strained to hear any signs that they might have been caught. When nothing seemed amiss, Zoro finally pulled out with a heady groan and gently put Sanji back down on shaky legs, keeping a hand on him just in case as they tried to get their bearings.

“Fuck.” Sanji groaned softly, not really sure if he could formulate any other words to actually explain the euphoria he was currently experiencing. His stomach still feeling weightless, and he wondered idly if it had anything to do with the fact that they were actually flying, but for the first time was able to shrug off the usually terrifying thought without so much as a second thought.

“I know.” Zoro grumbled in response, his normal baritone sounded significantly more gravelly as he seemed almost nearly as shaken up as Sanji felt as he had his eyes on his flaccid dick that was still twitching against his zipper.

Once certain that his knees weren't going to give out, Sanji leaned back against the cramped wall with a long, happy sigh of contentment. His body far more relaxed than it had been in hours, and probably more calm than he had ever been on a plane in his entire life. Watching still slightly breathless as Zoro quickly cleaned himself up and tucked himself back in his pants before turning back to Sanji. Leaning in for a quick, heady kiss before pulling away and muttering, “Wait a couple minutes before following.”

Confused by the words, Sanji was about to ask what the hell the man was on about before jerking in surprise as Zoro opened the bathroom stall and gave a furtive peek outside. After finding the coast clear he cautiously ducked out and closed the door behind himself allowing Sanji to quickly lock it again and finally have a moment to himself. The reality of what he had just done finally sinking in as he leaned back against the wall once more with wide eyes of disbelief.

Shakily gathering up and putting his clothes back on after cleaning himself, he stood in the room nervously, absolutely sure that everyone around him knew what he had just done. Certain that the moment he opened that door everyone would turn and look after hearing what had just happened, or that they would at least smell it on him. However, he wasn't sure if anyone would be possibly more scandalized by what had just occur than he himself was...

Taking a deep breath he opened the stall and stepped out with heavy trepidation, but found his shoulders falling as no one was waiting outside. In fact, as he made his way to his seat slowly, trying – hoping – not to gain attention from any other passengers, he quickly realized that not only was mostly everyone still asleep, but those that weren't were not even paying the slightest bit of attention.

Instead, he began worrying about what was going to happen when he got back to his seat and had to face Zoro. Were they going to just pretend that nothing had happened? Just continue the flight in their seats and pretend they didn't now each other? Were they supposed to awkwardly make small talk until they landed and then part ways forever?

Sanji had no idea was the protocol was in these kind of situations.

When he got back to his seat he was shocked to see Zoro sitting by the window with a newly donned black hoodie, elbow resting on the window sill and lips pressed thoughtfully to his fingertips. With Sanji's arrival he seemed drawn from his musings and he gifted Sanji with a sharp grin and patted the seat next to him encouragingly.

Confused, Sanji dropped into the seat and slid in next to Zoro, eyes widening as Zoro pulled him against his body and reclined them both back while urging Sanji to put his feet up on the empty seat. Once settled Zoro wrapped both arms around Sanji's form and rested his cheek against the top of Sanji's head.

“Uh, what...” Sanji began with tentative confusion, comfortable and yet feeling oddly coddled by a man that couldn't have been much older than himself, “What is this?”

“There's still another six hours left of the flight.” Zoro grunted, already closing his eyes and attempting to drift off, “Get some sleep; it'll help with the nerves.”

“Oh.” Sanji managed quietly, still not certain what the hell this behaviour meant but getting the hint that it wasn't up for discussion at the moment. Giving in an allowing his eyes to fall shut, and for the first time ever fell asleep while on a plane. Exhaustion hitting far harder than expected as he barely managed to mumble a response before sweet unconsciousness claimed him, “...alright.”

~X~

Sanji was awoken by a gentle shaking to his relaxed body, eyes slowly fluttering open before a faint rattling of turbulence had him sitting bolt upright in a panic as he remembered where he happened to be. Head barely missing clocking the flight attendant in the nose as he jumped back, nearly just as startled as Sanji was.

“Just letting you know that we've begun our descent and we need everyone back in their seats.” The young man explained as Sanji could already feel his back tensing up at the realization that they would soon be going through the terrifying experience of landing.

“Yeah, thanks.” Sanji waved him off balefully as he continued down the isle to wake other passengers that were still deep asleep as Sanji shook the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes and turned to note the man that was still asleep by the window. One arm had fallen off of Sanji during their nap, but the other was still limply around his waist as Sanji almost felt guilty having to reach out to wake him.

Zoro's face looking much more friendly and approachable when it was lax in his sleep compared to the permanent frown that forced his eyebrows down into a critical glare. The man would be even more infuriatingly attractive than he already was if he just kept a more amiable expression on his callous face.

Reaching out a hand, he gently shook the man awake and watched as he too went through the short stages of confusion of waking up and not immediately recognizing his surroundings. Sleep lidded eyes fell on Sanji and a charming grin graced his features as he sat up with a stretched and groaned, “Landing?”

“Yeah.” Sanji grunted nervously, hating the tremor that had found its way back into his voice despite how well he had been doing earlier on in the flight. Trying to focus on doing up his seat belt as he sat down in the middle seat in hopes of distracting himself from the airy feeling in his gut as the plane dropped lower and lower below the cloud line.

Zoro pushed himself upright and did up his seat belt as well, every so often casting a glance Sanji's way with a cheeky grin as he was clearly still thinking about what they had done earlier. Sanji's previous concerns over what it all meant were currently his last concern as he was far more focused on the angle of the plane as they were surely heading towards the ground at a very unsafe degree.

Just as the plane was coming in to the tarmac and the whole aircraft began to shudder with unbelievable might – and Sanji was certain he was seconds away from passing out in fright – a rough hand snagged his and held on tight. Giving a reassuring squeeze that had Sanji inhaling in surprise just as the tires hit the ground with a jarring force that somehow wasn't nearly as panic inducing as the thumb that ran over the back of his knuckles in reassurance.

Intently ignoring the hold, he focused on bringing his breathing back to normal as the plane began making its way slowly down the runway and towards the terminal at a lumbering pace. Letting out his first legitimate sigh of relief since France as he knew for sure that the whole experience was officially over until next time.

Zoro's hand eventually retracted, and they made tiring small talk as they waited for the front of the plane to disembark before they were finally able to snag their bags and make their way off too. Both very obviously avoiding the topic of what had transpired as Sanji asked about Zoro's job and where he would be headed once they left the terminal, and Zoro asking the same of Sanji.

Idly commenting about the nice fall weather as they waited for the baggage at the carousel as Sanji nearly groaned at himself for using such a lame topic. But Zoro went along with it easily, and as they both got their bags and headed out front to where the cabs were waiting Sanji prepared himself to bid an awkward farewell and head home to his empty apartment.

Zoro waved a lazy hand to flag down a cab, the yellow car pulling up and the cabbie tossing his luggage in the trunk as Sanji made to turn away to do the same. A sudden motion negating the decision as Zoro's hands shot out at the last second to snag the lapels of Sanji's blazer and drag him to him with desperate force. Lips locking over Sanji's in a heated kiss that spoke volumes that the man hadn't been able to find the words to say.

And when he pulled away Sanji was left limply standing in Zoro's embrace as he had no doubt about what the man was trying to say as he blinked at the other stupidly. A piece of paper was slipped into his lax hand as Zoro leaned in for one last chaste kiss before levelling Sanji was an intent look.

“Call me.” Zoro grinned playfully, finally releasing Sanji and stepping away to leave the dishevelled blond alone on the sidewalk completely disorientated. Giving him a short, jerk of a wave before throwing his backpack into the awaiting cab and climbing in. As the door closed and Sanji watched the receding yellow cab, he found himself smirking softly to himself as his hand tightened around the piece of paper in his hand as he considered that flying hadn't been so bad after all.

~The End~


End file.
